The Natalie Effect
by MariaNox
Summary: New York to Forks is a long way, but so is my journey to who I am now. Do I believe in the symbolism crap? Not really, but then again, I don't believe in much anymore. Yet, there is family, but I don't even have that. A real one, anyway. SethXOC


_Okay, i know this is totally out of the blue, but i just came up with this idea for a story and thought i would just post it to see how you guys like it. I probably won't be updating it much at all. I will be putting up the new edited version soon, but it probably won't be much different from this._

_Though, if i get a lot of good feedback i'll update more alright? :D_

* * *

><p>I can't help but wonder what would have happened if my parents wouldn't have died. Maybe I would still be back in New York the busiest town that I have ever know. Maybe I would still be with John. Maybe I would still be the most rejected girl in school. Who knows what could have happened. All I know is that it didn't happen. And I can change that. And I thank God for it everyday.<p>

"Natalie!" Screaming, Em smiles and races towards me; I would never have thought a prego woman could move so fast.

I smile at my new foster mom. Well, adoptive mom. I can't believe I actually have a family now. A weird Native American family, but a family. "Call me Lee," I whisper when she hugs me. God, her belly's huge!

"Oh, it's so wonderful for you to be here! I bet it's so different from New York!" she coos. I give her a weak smile.

"Yeah. Lots different." I blink as she drags me away from Ms. Greenwood.

God, I am so glad I'm away from her. She is the bane of my existence.

"You're name is Natalie and that is what I will call you," she told me the first time I corrected her.

She flicks my wrist. "Sit up straight! You'll get a hump if you keep slouching!"

"What was that? That better have not been sassy mouth!" she scolds me when I grumble something about her ass being huge.

The lady has never gotten off my case yet. Man, I am going to bake Em cooks the first time I get the chance. "Now, Sam is out right now with some friends. He'll be back soon!" She smiles, showing me the scars again.

When I first met her, that's all I could recognize her by.

"Is she the lady with the scars?" I asked Ms. Greenwood one time. It was the last time.

She smacked me on the back of the head. "You will not talk about Emily like that! She was attacked by a bear!"

I nod. I walk cautiously into the house as Em races around cooking huge amounts of everything. How the woman does it I don't know and how many friends does Sam have? I push the shoulder strap of my bag up looking back at Ms. Greenwood.

She shoots me a scowl, jumping back in her car. I snort. Good. I'm glad she's finally leaving. Hope she doesn't send a Christmas card. God, I hate that woman.

"Lee, are you alright?" Em pops her head out from the wall that separate the kitchen.

"Huh? Yeah, I was just watching Ms. Greenwood leave." I give her one of my award winning fake smiles. She gives me a look of her own that I can't quite figure out. It looks half between believing and half way to knowing that my smile isn't as award winning as I thought it was.

"Right!" she quips and is back to cooking.

"Um, Em." I take a step forward. "Where's my bedroom?"

She bangs something in the kitchen. Her head pops out again, but with a huge smile. "It has your name one it! It's down the hall!" Before I know it, she's gone again, cooking. Does all she do is cook? Maybe she has some good baking recipes.

I walk down the hall as if there's booby traps ready to chop my head off. Listen, if you've been in the system long enough you hear stories, lots of stories. I reach the door and I can't help, but smile. Right there on my door is orange lettering. The same orange I talked about with Em.

Maybe being here in La push isn't going to be as bad as Ms. Greenwood said it.

"It rains there all the time. It's cold too! You can't get anywhere in the winter and the people are a bunch of hillbillies!" she ranted. I just sat there and looked like I cared. I've never cared about what Ms. Greenwood said. I always knew it was shit.

I push my door open and grin. A nice simple room meets me. Thank God these parents aren't going to try and spoil me to get me to love them. I hate those kinds of parents.

Really? You don't want to spend time with me, so please just give me a phone and a laptop and I don't give a shit. I am not that kind of seventeen year old.

The bed is only a twin, which is fine by me, it's bigger than the bed I had. There is a desk next to a window on the far side of the room, a chest at the end of the bed, and a closet on the wall that the bed is pushed up against. I drop my bad in front of the nightstand; it sits on the wall next to the door, and flop onto my bed.

The next thing I know, there are a bunch of voices in the house. I yawn. Stretching, I look out the window. The sun has finally set on this alright day. I give a nod to the sun, before standing up and heading out of my room.

What I see is not what I expected when Em said Sam had friends.

* * *

><p><em>I know its really short, but that isn't always that bad right?<em>


End file.
